User blog:SheWhoKnows/10-24-09
Today was a very difficult day for me. To start off, I join the IRC, to find almost complete chaos. A fight ensued, no...not a fight, a brawl. It was like everyone was against Stephen. Of course, as his girlfriend I defended him. And of course, later he pays me back by being a complete asshole. Trying to get in my head like a fucking shrink. God, he stresses me out so bad all I can do is smoke a damn cigarette to ease myself out. But anyway the day went on, just hanging out with James to avoid Stephen. Then I join the channel again, and just stay there for awhile, and he starts being an asshole to James. He said that James called him a bitch or something, which Stephen pretty much is. But he starts yelling at him, being an obnoxious little runt and abusing his powers as an op. Liam and the others were right, he is a damn tyrant. But anyway, I stood up for James, he and I got in a fight, and then he dumped me. Plain and Simple. ---- Oct 25 01:34:31 ugh im so fucking tired... Oct 25 01:34:41 * Eve- is starving Oct 25 01:34:50 Well i g2g Oct 25 01:35:00 gtfo louzer n00b Oct 25 01:35:05 bye Oct 25 01:35:12 dont be an ass >:( Oct 25 01:35:29 i can be however i want to be eve Oct 25 01:35:40 a failure ? Oct 25 01:35:41 Stephen-: Why don't you try sticking your head up your ass and see if it fits you cuking parasite Oct 25 01:35:47 and being an ass is part of my personality :P Oct 25 01:35:49 failure? Oct 25 01:35:53 sure show it Oct 25 01:35:54 stfu james this isn't your fight Oct 25 01:35:57 Cucking means intestinal and abdominal Oct 25 01:35:59 piss off Oct 25 01:36:02 eew Oct 25 01:36:15 *Stephen- pisses on eve Oct 25 01:36:18 Fuck you stephen Oct 25 01:36:22 >:P Oct 25 01:36:23 *Eve- castrates stephen Oct 25 01:36:33 you sick fucking reincarnation of R.Kelly Oct 25 01:36:33 *Stephen- takes a shit on James' head. Oct 25 01:36:41 everyone ripping on you earlier had a point Oct 25 01:36:48 your a piece of shit Oct 25 01:36:48 shut up eve Oct 25 01:36:54 fuck you Oct 25 01:36:54 quit being such a bitch Oct 25 01:37:09 your the one always whining and acting like a fucktard Oct 25 01:37:13 fuck me?? Oct 25 01:37:14 Thank u Oct 25 01:37:30 stfu homo Oct 25 01:37:42 and eve you're just a freakin' emo fuckhead. Oct 25 01:37:51 Wow Oct 25 01:37:51 go get high or something Oct 25 01:37:54 your more emo than me Oct 25 01:38:05 Stephen- do the world a favor and fie Oct 25 01:38:06 i dont cut or wear black :P Oct 25 01:38:10 "oh my father died, let me whine about it in my journal for a few weeks" Oct 25 01:38:10 fie fail Oct 25 01:38:11 *Die Oct 25 01:38:17 u get the point Oct 25 01:38:20 thats the way you are all the time you screw up Oct 25 01:38:23 bitch you try living my life Oct 25 01:38:31 im sick of putting up with your careless bullshit Oct 25 01:38:37 why would I wanna be a fuckup ? Oct 25 01:38:38 you're just always such a BITCH! Oct 25 01:38:46 and your not ? Oct 25 01:38:51 Everyone is sick of your fucking 5 year old acting ass Oct 25 01:38:57 No, i dont abandon my gf Oct 25 01:39:11 your such an ass you got me into smoking >:( Oct 25 01:39:13 Stephen-: GROW THE FUCK UP Oct 25 01:39:33 dude get out before i ban you Oct 25 01:39:41 this is between me and the crackwhore Oct 25 01:39:47 grow something between your legs for once Oct 25 01:39:57 Whoa Oct 25 01:39:58 oh trust me Oct 25 01:39:59 damn Oct 25 01:40:05 u know what's between my legs baby ;) Oct 25 01:40:28 a rubber band and peanut shell? XD Oct 25 01:40:34 the thing you need a microscope and tweezers just to find you fucking steroid junky Oct 25 01:40:34 *HuangzuxuQuan has no fucking clue Oct 25 01:40:37 XD Oct 25 01:40:39 *HuangzuxuQuan dosen't want one either Oct 25 01:40:46 pft Oct 25 01:41:04 idiot bitch Oct 25 01:41:10 speak for yourself Oct 25 01:41:11 *Inixia (n=4b58ffb2@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-yxucaboillinopxg) has joined #halo-legends Oct 25 01:41:13 omg i cant take this anymore Oct 25 01:41:21 im sooo fucking sick of you Oct 25 01:41:21 ? Oct 25 01:41:27 go take that fucking gun you found and use it asshole Oct 25 01:41:29 always caring about nobody but yourself Oct 25 01:41:31 ... Oct 25 01:41:43 just go pop your ecstasy Oct 25 01:41:48 Inixia: Uh techinical difficulties Oct 25 01:41:50 *VideoGameChick (n=18d2601c@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-jpufpozrcqpzicsm) has joined #halo-legends Oct 25 01:41:53 make your pain go away emo girl Oct 25 01:41:54 your the selfconscious moron >:( Oct 25 01:41:59 uh tia Oct 25 01:41:59 fuck you whore Oct 25 01:42:02 u might wanna go Oct 25 01:42:09 and u too james Oct 25 01:42:10 at least I dont have to fucking use steroids to get a damn muscle Oct 25 01:42:11 stfu for once Oct 25 01:42:21 i work out 5 days of the week bitch Oct 25 01:42:21 Bad timeing? Oct 25 01:42:27 wut do u do huh? Oct 25 01:42:30 hah Oct 25 01:42:31 leave him the fuck alone your asshole Oct 25 01:42:38 Lauren go away Oct 25 01:42:39 oh i'll leave him alone Oct 25 01:42:44 after i ban the mother fucker Oct 25 01:42:49 ... yep, really bad.... Oct 25 01:43:05 evelyn im just soooo fucking sick of your bullshit! Oct 25 01:43:06 Liam is right your a fucking tyrant Oct 25 01:43:09 go away Oct 25 01:43:10 ? Oct 25 01:43:12 I GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!! Oct 25 01:43:16 banning someone who is telling you the truth you fuckup Oct 25 01:43:20 inixia: u might wanna leave Oct 25 01:43:24 Liam isn't right Oct 25 01:43:28 gtfo lauren Oct 25 01:43:31 and ur dumb for believeing him Oct 25 01:43:31 yeah he is Oct 25 01:43:41 he should be head admin your just an emo dick Oct 25 01:43:42 oh whatcha gonna do? Oct 25 01:43:45 go to liam now?? Oct 25 01:43:50 eew Oct 25 01:44:01 maybe you should fucking pedo Oct 25 01:44:04 *ChanServ gives channel operator status to Inixia Oct 25 01:44:07 bitch call me emo one more time Oct 25 01:44:16 *Stephen- removes channel operator status from Inixia Oct 25 01:44:20 your always acting emo because your fuck up father died. Oct 25 01:44:21 Goddamn synnical tyranizing...................... Oct 25 01:44:21 sry lauren Oct 25 01:44:24 *HuangzuxuQuan shuts up Oct 25 01:44:25 we have to settle this oay? Oct 25 01:44:30 .... Oct 25 01:44:36 oh remember the indian daddy ? Oct 25 01:44:39 WHO GIVES A SHIT Oct 25 01:44:45 >:( Oct 25 01:44:49 you heartless slut! Oct 25 01:44:55 THAT WAS MY FATHER!! Oct 25 01:45:00 AND HE DIED!! Oct 25 01:45:02 You know what? Oct 25 01:45:02 damn Oct 25 01:45:05 Fuck you. Oct 25 01:45:06 your exactly like him asshole Oct 25 01:45:08 I'm done. Oct 25 01:45:10 you wish Oct 25 01:45:10 maybe I should leave Oct 25 01:45:12 You're dumped bitch. Oct 25 01:45:18 fuck you then Oct 25 01:45:28 go to fucking helen and get drunk like you did earlier Oct 25 01:45:35 oh really funny Oct 25 01:45:46 ill find a better girl than you Oct 25 01:46:07 yeah go get the slut from english Oct 25 01:46:16 stfu Oct 25 01:46:20 Stop it. EVE! Oct 25 01:46:23 we're through Oct 25 01:46:27 You'll find a she-male stephen??? Oct 25 01:46:29 )_) Oct 25 01:46:33 whoa Oct 25 01:46:34 fuck this Oct 25 01:46:47 *Stephen- has kicked HuangzuxuQuan from #halo-legends (no u) Oct 25 01:46:55 *HuangzuxuQuan (n=443e2206@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-quvoqlwbhlzlbimc) has joined #halo-legends Oct 25 01:46:57 ASSHOLE Oct 25 01:46:59 la Oct 25 01:47:11 i slept downstairs cuz there was a spider in my rookm Oct 25 01:47:14 *room Oct 25 01:47:20 w/e eve Oct 25 01:47:22 just gtfo Oct 25 01:47:23 who gives a flying fuck ??? Oct 25 01:47:25 and never come back Oct 25 01:47:32 fuck you Oct 25 01:47:36 *HuangzuxuQuan is now known as HQuan|SlingBlade Oct 25 01:47:41 been there done that :P Oct 25 01:47:49 fuck this Oct 25 01:47:51 *Enixia (n=chatzill@206-3-237-24.gci.net) has joined #halo-legends Oct 25 01:47:56 have fun with the slut Oct 25 01:47:57 *Eve- (n=4c04ec6d@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-amdpxmfoxubcqgci) has left #halo-legends Oct 25 01:48:06 what a bitch... Oct 25 01:48:11 im glad to get rid of her Oct 25 01:48:12 ... Oct 25 01:48:13 damn Oct 25 01:48:17 that was deep Oct 25 01:48:28 Ok, I always miss the big events... Oct 25 01:48:35 what the shisno did I miss? Oct 25 01:48:35 Enixia: snap? Oct 25 01:48:39 Yes? Oct 25 01:48:43 oh right Oct 25 01:48:47 *Enixia is now known as Snapatchui Oct 25 01:48:47 WTF??? Oct 25 01:48:50 *Snapatchui is now known as Snapatchu Oct 25 01:49:01 Enixia? Oct 25 01:49:07 Um... Oct 25 01:49:10 I like your nick Oct 25 01:49:16 mine? Oct 25 01:49:18 so I chose someting close Oct 25 01:49:20 yes Oct 25 01:49:20 i just dumped a whore. Oct 25 01:49:22 that's all --- Yeah, I may have went low, but its not like he didn't. And to ignore the consequences... Being completely honest, I am alone in the void. I'm actually scared for once, and I don't like it. To end this post, I'd like to acknowledge a few people in my life. Some of them you readers wont know, others will be instantly familiar, some will most likely be you. Snap, well, I don't know what to say really. Your always there to listen, yet you've caused so much stuff too. Well its balanced out in my book. Jesse, your gone now, off finding your way in the world. Well I owe you a lot, and although your not here now I have the feeling you'll come back eventually. Or never... Nick, your one of my best friends in life, always nice, funny, and my first friend on wikia. I owe a lot to you too. And I hope our friendship lasts long. Matt, your going through many things in life, and coming out like a trooper. I'm proud of you in all actuality. Not lying. Joshie, I know your going through things at your household, and we have despised each other for so long I cant remember a time we were on casual terms without the animosity. I feel sorry for you, having to raise your siblings. But know that I forgave you for your sins once, and nothing good came of it. I wont make that mistake again. Sylvester, you sir, are one of the most selfless people I have ever met in my life. Sure your done with school and living, wherever the hell your at, but I wont forget you that easily. Hope to meet you again one day. Carry on saint. Mum, you and I never got to do the things mothers and daughters usually did. We never shopped together, never did each others hair, none of those things we even came close to doing. You were always on the devils brew and I was always in my room avoiding you. And I mildly regret it. And seeing that I don't plan on seeing you again, goodbye. Father...father father father. What should I say to you ? We never liked each other, you and I would kill each other if it was legal. Hell, we almost did at that one dinner in March. But I didn't stab you when I could have. And now you still exist, when you shouldn't. Did I make a good choice ? Or a bad decision ? You decide. You sremelok. Stephen...what can I say. Maybe we'll kiss and make up, although I doubt that. Your probably just going to move on, maybe I should too. But I wish we could have what we had again one day. Maybe Amber and Ethan are still a possibility, maybe they have faded to black. Dreadfully, hope its not the latter. Thats all I have to write here. Eve signing out. Category:Blog posts